The New Recruits :Out of Time
by speedfanatic05
Summary: The CSIs race against time to find Horatio and the working relationships begin to strenghten between the veterans and their children. A continuation of The New Recruits.
1. Chapter 1

The New Recruits: Out of Time

Chapter 1

Maddison caught up to Raymond as he stood at the edge of his mother's yard. He stared out into the distance unable to wrap his mind around what he had just seen. Maddison walked hesitantly towards him, not really knowing what to say to him. She remembered how he was there for her when her own mother had died, and she resolved herself just to be there for him. If he wanted to talk, she would listen.

She stood behind him for a moment before he addressed her, lost in her own thoughts. A dilemma had arose. Where was Horatio?

" Was there anything in the house that could tell us who did this?" Raymond said almost in a whisper with his back to her.

" Speed found another letter, and Eric found Horatio's cell, but other than that, there's nothing," Maddison replied with sorrow in her voice.

Raymond turned to her, revealing the debilitating pain in his eyes. Not only had he lost his mother, but his uncle was also missing. Before he spoke, the Gurney appeared at th door and Raymond saw the sheet covered body that was his late mother.

" I want to be at the post, Maddie."

" Ray, I don't think that will be a good idea. I can give you the report afterwards."

"Maddie, I wasn't asking for your permission. I'm going to be at the post. I have to know what she went through."

" Ray..." Maddison said as she placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

" No, Maddison. I'm coming and that's final," Raymond returned with an edge. His eyes continued to follow the Gurney as it was loaded onto the coroner's van. As the van pulled away from the home, Maddison saw as the tears flowed from his eyes and felt her own as they invaded then slid down her cheeks.

TNR

The evening had been somber in the crime lab as everyone went about their individual assignments. None of them wanted to think about it, but it was difficult. Yelina had been a solid detective when she was still on active duty and she was very personable as well. The atmosphere was charged with the desire to work the evidence and find the one responsible for this.

Even though RJ , Jacinda , and Jen had grown up around Yelina they found themselves on the outside looking in when it came down to processing the evidence from the scene. Their parents had kicked them out of the lab and hunkered down and got to work, leaving the new recruits nowhere to go. So instead of going home , they chose to hang out in the break room in case they were needed.

" Has anyone seen Raymond?" Jacinda asked as they sat down on the couch and turned the television on. The news was on and a story was running about Yelina's death.

_"We are here at the scene of the gruesome discovery of Retired Detective Yelina Salas. Her body was found late this afternoon after a witness reported suspicious activity going on in the vicinity of her home. Detective Salas had served honorably with the Miami Dade police department for more than twenty years._ _If you can remember Chuck, Detective Salas was the widow of Detective Raymond C. Caine, Sr who was found murdered in the spring of 2001 after an undercover drug bust gone wrong. Detective Salas' only remaining relative is her son, Detective Raymond Caine, Jr. Investigation is still pending at this time. For channel fourteen eyewitness news, I'm Marty Richards."_

RJ sighed at the report and turned to his colleagues. It was hard to think of one of them in Raymond's position, but from what he had experienced in the past weeks, he realized that in a blink of an eye, that this could happen to them.

" I haven't seen him since the Liberty City callout," RJ said .

" I couldn't imagine losing my mom like that," Jen said as she sipped on a bottle of water.

RJ started to answer when his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and sighed heavily as he flipped it up.

" Mom, it's alright. Dad's still breathing and I'm here," RJ said slightly sarcastically as Jacinda smirked at him.

" Robert , don't get sarcastic with me, not at a time like this," Robin replied fearfully. " I can't get your father on his cell phone. He probably has that blasted thing turned off."

" Mom relax, he's in the trace lab," RJ said as he rolled his eyes. " You know that he turns off his cell when he works."

" Can you get him to a phone? I have to talk to him."

" Mom,..."

" Robert James Speedle, I want you to get your father on the phone," Robin ordered.

" Alright , I'll walk down to the trace lab and get him. Satisfied?"

" I'll be satisfied when I see him, and you too. I want you to stay over tonight."

"Mom, your kidding right? I have my own place," RJ said as he got up. He glanced to Jacinda who waved him on. RJ then turned and walked out of the break room .

" No. I want you where I can see you, RJ. There is a maniac going around killing police officers. Horatio is missing..."

" Mom, please, turn off the news," RJ pleaded. He knew how worked up she got when she heard news about cops and he knew the source of all of that anxiety as well. He rounded the corner and saw his father bobbing his head to the music that streamed out of his head phones as he prepared samples from the evidence in the case. RJ opened the door and walked in and touched his shoulder. He had learned early in life that you didn't sneak up on Tim Speedle. Tim took off the head phones and put his instruments down and RJ put his hand over the phone as his mother continued to talk, " Dad, it's mom. She's gonna have a coronary if you don't talk to her."

Tim took the phone out of RJ's hand and exhaled heavily, " Robin, I'm fine , the boy's fine and stop watching the news."

" Timothy, I want you home," Robin said with relief as she heard her husband's voice, " I'm so worried about you."

" There's no need for you to be worried, honey. Everything's fine, I'm almost finished here for the night anyway," Tim said as he softened his tone.

" Your first day back, and you have to deal with Yelina's death. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine," Tim lied. In reality he wanted nothing more than to be in her arms, but he knew he had to do his part.

" How's Raymond taking it?"

" I don't know, I haven't seen him since this afternoon," Tim replied as he turned to eye the report that was coming out of the printer. " We can talk about this when I get home. And let RJ go home, Robin. He's a grown man now."

RJ smirked at his father in amazement. No matter what, RJ always thought that his father had ESP.

"I'll think about it, Timothy. Please hurry and come home," Robin said with finality.

" I will, babe. I love you," Tim replied as he gave the phone back to RJ.

" Mom, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," RJ said quickly. He then flipped the phone down and watched as his father resumed his work. " If you are not home with in twenty minutes, she's gonna call again, Dad. Please turn on your cell."

"I'll be finish by then," Tim said as he mouthed the words to the song that was stuck in his head. " Weren't you told to go home and hour ago?"

" Yeah, but I figured that I would hang around in the break room in case you guys needed any help. You all practically kicked us out of the lab."

" We just wanted to make sure that the evidence was processed. It's a personal case, RJ."

RJ nodded his head slightly, knowing the motives behind their actions. He then shifted his weight oddly causing his father to smirk .

" RJ, go home. We've got everything under control," Tim said as he grabbed the report.

" What about mom? She says that I have to spend the night at home under her watchful eye."

" Don't worry about it. I can take care of her," Tim said as he shot his son a killer smile. " Now go home. Believe me, you are going to need the rest."

RJ smiled back at his father and walked out of the lab, heading back to the break room. He would hang out for a little longer, just in case.

TBC...

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Lemme know...


	2. Chapter 2

The New Recruits:Out of Time

Chapter 2

Maddison stood in front of the window that overlooked the labs. Her mind wandered from Yelina to Raymond to Horatio. She felt the tears as they threatened to drop from her weary eyes. How did it come to this? How could she had been so clumsy? A life was taken and she couldn't do anything about it.

Sighing, she walked away from the window and stood behind the desk. Every since she was a little girl, she had seen Horatio behind this desk, and it thrilled her. But standing here now in the darkness of his office, she felt nothing but despair. Yes, it was technically her office now, but she couldn't quite claim it as her own. This would always be Horatio's office, just like this would always be Horatio's lab. She glanced at the picture of her and Horatio and felt anger rising up in her._ It can't happen like this. Horatio should be here,_ Maddison thought. She sat down heavily and picked up the phone, she was going to make this right.

TNR

He walked into the morgue silently and kept his eyes steadied on the body on the slab. Usually, he was able to come in here easily. But today was different. Today, his mother lain on the hard cold slab, covered. A woman of nobility, of compassion, of honor such as his mother, didn't deserve this. Not her. Raymond continued to walk , his footsteps sounding like thunder throughout the eerie stillness of the room. Once he got to her side, he tried to keep the tears at bay, but even as he lifted the sheet, he could feel the salty streams as they traveled down his face. He gazed into her still face that was still radiant but now shown some hints at her age. Her long brown hair flowed behind her, without a trace of gray. She had aged well, and Raymond knew it was due in part to her heritage and the love that she was surrounded by.

Raymond put a shaky hand to her cheek and he flinched slightly as he felt the chill that her body had already started to take. His voice was aching to burst forward, but it was stifled by unending sobs of regret. He didn't say he loved her when he had left the previous night. How something so simple in other situations, was an ominous factor in his grief now. He gathered himself and allowed his voice to work, speaking softly.

" Mama, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be here," Raymond said as he sat on the stool that was nearby. " There are so many things that I wanted to tell you, so many things that we had left to do, but now we can't. You'll never get to see me get married, or have children. You'll miss the family dinners... All because of one maniac."

Raymond felt his tears turn into fury when he thought about Clavo Cruz. He clutched the sheet tightly in his hand and spoke through clenched teeth, " He won't live to see tomorrow, mama. I promise you that, he won't get away with this."

Instantly , a door opened and Raymond let the sheet go and wiped his tears quickly.

" Raymond? What are you doing here?" Alexx said as she stood in front of him. She had waited to do the post on purpose, so that Raymond wouldn't be there. Now she had to contend with him as well as her own feelings. " Why don't you go home?"

" I can't Alexx. I won't be able to function until that bastard is in jail-or dead," Raymond replied as the anger threatened to return.

" Raymond, you can't mean that. Your mother would've wanted you to do the right thing. Do you think that if you kill Clavo, that it will bring her back?"

" Alexx, I know it won't, but she- she didn't deserve this. He has to pay."

" Ray, ..." Alexx said as she approached him.

" No! I'm going to find him and..."

"And what?" a voice asked from the door way. Raymond looked up to see Maddison standing there with a pained look on her face. " What are you going to do, Ray?"

" Maddison..."

" No , Ray, tell me what you are going to do? I'll need it so that I can tell your superior to take you off the case," Maddison replied as she walked to him . Intensity had taken over where the despair had been.

" What?"

" You heard me, I'll request you get thrown off the case. You don't believe me? Try me."

" He murdered my mother, Maddison! Am I supposed to just overlook that?"

" No, Ray, but you're a cop. Your mother was a cop. Cops don't take out vendettas. They work by procedures, get the facts, then catch the bad guy."

" You're speaking from a CSI's point of view, Maddison. You're right, I am a cop and we do what is necessary. Waiting for some sample to be run in some machine while a murderer runs free in Miami, doesn't seem necessary to me. Seems like a waste of time to me."

" Maybe. But consider this, you have to find him, Ray. And the only way you can do that is to go over the evidence. Follow the leads."

" A waste." Raymond stated bluntly.

Maddison glared at him furiously. She couldn't believe that he would discount everything in sake of revenge. He knew better than that.

" Clavo has Horatio, Raymond. And he has threatened to kill him unless we release his brother. I don't think it wise to waste time."

Alexx stood patiently by as the siblings had their words. She admired the way that Maddison was handling the situation. It was much like the way Horatio would handle it. She could wait until they were finished before she started to prep for Yelina's autopsy.

Maddison glanced over at Alexx and nodded. She then turned her attention back to Raymond who had dropped his head and closed his eyes. Deep down , he knew that she was right. He inhaled deeply then let the breath rush out of his body.

" Alright, Maddie, we'll try it your way," Raymond said as he lifted his head up and opened his eyes slowly.

" Good," Maddison returned as she let a small smile crawl across her face. " Let's get to work then."

Raymond nodded to her then got up off of the stool. As he followed Maddison out of the morgue, he glanced back to see Alexx prepping her tools._ I promise , mama,_ he thought to himself. He was not going to break his promise.

TNR

Tim turned the knob quietly and crept into the house, mindful not to make any noise. He was glad that the lights were off and it seemed that his wife was sleep. But as he walked to the kitchen , and the light flooded the room, he knew he was caught.

" I thought that you said you were coming right home?" Robin said as she walked up behind her. " That was almost two hours ago."

" Robin, I'm fine, I'm here, okay?" Tim said as he threw his keys on the table haphazardly.

" I was worried about you, Tim..."

Tim noticed the deep worry that she wore and he softened a little. He hated to see her like this, but he knew since that day several years ago, that this would be what he would come home to if he wanted to stay on the job.

" Nothing happened at the scene, Robin. She was already dead when we got there."

" I can't help the way I feel, Tim. Every since that day..."

" Robin, that day was a mistake, but it is in the past. I made it through. My shoulder hurts every time it rains, but I made it. There's nothing to worry about."

" Why won't you think about retiring , Tim? You are getting older now."

" What would I do with my time, Robin? I would drive you and Mallory up the wall. Besides, I haven't done enough," Tim said solemnly.

" Timothy, Patrick was not your fault. It was an accident. You have carried that around with you for years. When will enough be enough? When you are six feet under?"

" You haven't lost anyone close to you, you wouldn't know, Robin," Tim said with a hint of anger.

" I've come damn close, Speedle. When you were shot, I thought that I was going to have to spend the rest of my life without you. I couldn't fathom it, Tim. You are my everything."

" I know Robin, but there is just - I don't know how to explain it. I don't think that there will ever be a point when I say that I'm done. I feel like I owe that to Patrick. I couldn't save him, but the work I do now, seems to out weigh that. I hope you can understand this, because I will never quit."

Robin sighed heavily and relented. She knew that this was one battle that she wasn't going to win.

" Can you just promise me that you will be careful?" Robin asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I'll promise to try," Tim returned as he looked into her eyes.

" I guess that will have to do then," Robin replied sarcastically.

" Glad you understand," Tim quipped as he leaned in for a kiss. He allowed all the stresses of the day to be pushed behind him as he lost himself in the embrace. When he pulled away, he saw the delight in her eyes and his world turn bright again.

" So what time will you be going back then?"

" You know me so well, Robin. In about two hours," Tim replied with a smile.

" You have time to eat then. Go wash up and I'll prepare you a dish," Robin said as she broke from his grasp and walked into the kitchen. If she couldn't have him home, she would be supportive. Tim nodded and smiled as he walked into the bathroom. He would rest for a moment, then head back to the lab to help find his mentor.

TNR

RJ , Jacinda, and Jen were sitting at the table in the break room when Maddison entered with Raymond behind her. They all stood up and offered their condolences to Raymond , not knowing how he would react.

Maddison then spoke to the three, " Why are you guys sitting around here?"

" We were kicked out of the labs by our parents," RJ replied.

" They told us to go home," Jacinda added.

" I just came back from the labs and there is no one there," Maddison said as she looked between them. " So, if you are ready to work..."

" Well yeah," RJ said enthusiastically as he practically jumped out of his seat.

" Good, meet me in the layout room in an hour. We are going to get started. We have to find Horatio and quickly."

Maddison watched as they filed out of the break room and went to their respective labs. Raymond was quiet, but grateful that Maddison was there. Her strong presence had kept him at bay. Maddison gestured to the door and Raymond pushed it open. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Once they all got into the layout room, Maddison started by motioning to the pictures of the bodies that they had so far. Everyone noticed as Yelina's was missing, and a hushed silence was laid thickly over the room. 

Maddison cleared her throat and spoke clearly," Okay, let's start from the beginning. I have already talked to the DA , the judge and the mayor, and they of course, shot me down about Ramon. So we have to work the evidence that we have in front of us. If we look hard, we can find the clues we need to find Horatio. Jen, what have you found in way of trace?"

Jen looked up from the report that she was holding and started, " The vegetation that was found on the body in the pier came from a coco plant. As you know , there are no coco plants in Miami, so it came from an outside source. But that's not the best part. The DNA results came back and that floater was Chet Holloway. The skin cells that were taken from his fingernails match the DNA of one Raoul Dominguez, who just happened to be lying right next to the young Mr. Holloway. So we have three bodies, all connected . The problem is to who?"

" Where are coco plants grown, Jen?" Maddison asked as she looked over the reports. The story was becoming clearer.

" South American countries mainly."

" You mean like Baracas?" Raymond piped up.

" Yes, it's plausible."

" Anything else?" Maddison asked once more.

" Yeah, I found a card in the janitors wallet, with two finger prints. Anyone care to take a guess at who they belong to?" Jacinda said as she stepped up.

" Not really," Raymond returned somberly. Jacinda got the hint and continued to report her findings.

" The card belonged to Scott Mandeville. His prints and the janitors were the only ones found."

" Scott Mandeville,... Hey ,isn't he the prominent model scout or something?" RJ asked.

Jacinda flipped through the file she had and nodded, " Yes , and he is prominent for one more reason. Statutory rape. He served three years . Would be interesting to know why he had given a janitor his card, don't you think?"

" I agree," Maddison said as she turned to RJ. " Anything on the bullets retrieved from either body?"

" The ones from the janitor and Chet's were the same, .45 with three lands and grooves, right hand twist. The one that came out of Detective Salas didn't match. A different gun was used."

At the mention of his mother's name, Raymond felt all eyes on him. He glanced up at them and shrugged slightly. This was something that he didn't want, his counterparts walking on eggshells.

" So, let me get this straight, janitor boy here, shot Chet Holloway then had his own gun turned on him? Talk about hazardous work," Raymond said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

" That's the gist, but the gun that was found earlier at Chaz's house was Chet's. So son kills dad with his gun. I still haven't found the gun that killed the janitor and Chet." RJ explained.

" Okay, this is what's going to happen, Jacinda, you RJ and Jen go and find Mr. Mandeville and Raymond and I will check on the General at the Baracan consulate. Keep me posted," Maddison said as she got up. Raymond followed her out of the layout room and down to the garage. When they were left alone, RJ smiled at Jacinda and Jen.

" You know what this means?"

" What RJ?" Jacinda asked.

" This is our first case without our parents looking over our shoulders," RJ returned as he got up. Jen was typing in something on her laptop and peeked over the screen.

" Guys, don't you think we need to find where Mr. Mandeville is going to be tonight?"

" Yeah, Jen. You got a thought?" Jacinda inquired as she moved to the other side of Jen.

" There's this party at the Continental for the modeling industry."

" The Continental? Swanky. Is it black tie?" RJ asked humorously.

" Nope. And guess who's headlining the bill?"

" Mandeville modeling?" Jacinda piped in.

" Right on the nose," Jen said as she clicked off, " Anyone in the mood to crash a party?"

" Yeah, sure. I call dibs on the Hummer," RJ said quickly.

" That's not fair, RJ."

" Who says life is fair? I'm driving , so let's go." RJ retorted sarcastically as he opened the door for them. They all walked down the corridor to the garage, their excitement running high. Their first case alone. It was going to be an interesting night.

TBC...

A/N: Yes, it is true, I have written another chapter. I promise not to ignore this story any more. Push the magic button and let me know how you feel about it... :)


	3. Chapter 3

The New Recruits:Out of Time

chapter 3

Maddison pulled the Hummer up to the gated driveway of the Baracan consulate and stopped for a moment. She glanced over to Raymond ,who was lost in his own thoughts, and wondered if bringing him was such a good idea. The loss of his mother had taken over and Maddison knew very well what that could mean. She took this time to make sure that they were on the same page.

"Raymond?" Maddison said getting his attention.

" Hmm?"

" We are here to talk, right?"

" Yeah, sure," Raymond said dismissively.

" Ray,..."

" Look ,Maddie, I said yes. What do you want from me?"

" Your promise that you won't do anything stupid while we are in there. We can get into some serious trouble if Maura finds out about this," Maddison said as she inched the Hummer into the drive. She came to a call box and rolled her window down. Before a voice blared from the speaker, Maddison shot a look to Ray.

" I promise, Maddison. Now get us in there," Raymond returned as he gestured to the speaker.

" How can I help you?" came a voice from the speaker.

" Lieutenant Caine and Detective Caine to see the General," Maddison intoned professionally.

" The General isn't here at the moment. Perhaps you can stop by sometime tomorrow," the voice returned sternly.

" Thank you," Maddison said as she turned to Raymond. She noticed as he was staring at a car that was parked across the street. Maddison rolled the window up and put the Hummer in reverse. As she passed the car , she saw the government plates.

" Never fails," Raymond sighed.

" I wonder what the Feds are doing outside the Baracan consulate?" Maddison said as she drove slowly. Something was telling her that she was going to find out.

TNR

Horatio lifted his head and opened his eyes. For the first time he was able to see where he was. He looked down and noticed that he was still tied to the chair that he was sitting in , but he could also see the room , which was bare. The walls smelled of mildew and he could see the dust as it collected on the window sill that was positioned far above his head. He could see the darkness of the Miami sky and figured that it was early evening and he could almost smell the sea . He wondered what Raymond was going through at that moment. He wanted to be there for his nephew at a time like this. Yelina had been a wonderful mother to Raymond and Horatio knew that it was taking all the strength Maddison had to keep him focused.

As his thoughts shifted from Yelina, he heard the door open and saw a sliver of bright light. When the door closed, he felt the hatred that entered into the room. Through the dim light he could see two bodies as they moved to him.

"Senor Caine. So nice to see you again," A familiar voice said to him. He instantly recognized the smoothness of the General's voice.

" General, I see that your bastard son managed to get out of prison. Tell me, how did you manage that?" Horatio stated sarcastically.

" Senor, is that any way to talk to your host? Americans and there sense of hospitality. If you must know, Clavo has finished his sentence imposed upon him by your judicial system. He is legally a free man."

" He's a murderer , just like Ramon. And just like his half brother, he'll find himself back in a 6x9 cell. Kidnaping is a federal offense," Horatio replied keeping his wits about him.

" Lieutenant Caine, you don't realize, my man, that you are gonna die anyway? There won't be a body for the feds to find. So chill with the threats. Ramon will be a free man tomorrow, and you and your CSI's will be in a world of trouble. Starting with that fine niece of yours. She would make a nice addition to the family, don't you think?" Clavo taunted.

Horatio fought to remain composed as he seethed underneath. He glanced down at the floor and then back up to Clavo, " If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you myself, Clavo."

" Good one Lieutenant!" Clavo laughed. He then swung at Horatio and connected with his cheek, sending the red head back. Horatio gathered himself and spat the blood out of his mouth. He wasn't going to let Clavo get to him.

" You're just racking up the charges, Clavo. Assault on a police officer adds another five years onto your sentence."

" You crack me up, old man. Really, he's a riot," Clavo said as he turned to the General.

" Clavo! Exercise some control. We need to make the phone call," the General called to his son.

"Oh yeah right," Clavo said as he pulled out his cell phone. " We need to make sure that they are on the right track. Clavo dialed a number and then held the phone away from his ear.

" Caine," came the female voice from the other end. Clavo pushed the phone to Horatio's ear and gestured for him to talk. " Hello? Is anyone there?"

" Maddie,..."

" Horatio?" Maddison askedfearfully.

TNR

Maddison almost dropped the bottle of water she had in her hand when she heard his voice. She noticed that his voice sounded tired and full of pain. She got up quickly and walked out of the break room , heading for the A/V lab. If she could keep Horatio on the phone long enough, she could trace him.

Maddison broke into a trot as she rounded the corner and felt the need to let her tears flow. At least he was still alive.

" Horatio, are you okay?"

" I'm fine, Maddison. Have you gotten anywhere with the situation?"

_Stall,_ Maddison thought to herself. " No, I've gone through all of the proper channels, and there is nothing that we can do. They won't allow it. Do you know where you are at?"

" 14, 18 , 23..."

" What?" Maddison said as she opened the door to the A/V lab. Tyler swung in his chair quickly and glared at her. When he saw her frantic gestures, he instantly knew that he was needed.

" 14, 18, 23, 67..."

Maddison thought for a moment and knew that it was a code for something, but she couldn't remember. Then it came to her, these were pier numbers. He was trying to tell her something.

" I got it Horatio, hold on," Maddison returned as she glanced at Tyler, " hold on."

" Maddison, I..." Horatio said as the phone went dead. Maddison shot Tyler a look as she dropped the phone to her side, noticing that he didn't have a good look about him.

" I just needed three more seconds, Maddison."

Maddison sighed heavily and flipped her phone down. She had nothing. Then she remembered the numbers that he had called out and turned to walk out.

" Thanks, Tyler," she called as the door swung open and shut.

" You're, welcome?" Tyler said to himself.

In the corridor, she met up with Speed who was walking into the lab.

" Speed, are you doing anything tonight?" Maddison said as she stopped him.

Tim stopped and gave her a cockeyed grin, " I'm a married man, Maddie."

Maddison returned the grin and spoke crisply, " Detective Speedle, I need you to come with me to check something out. That is , if you're not too busy. Better?"

" Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my kit," Tim said sarcastically as he moved to open the trace lab door.

" Where are you two going?" a familiar voice said from behind them.

Tim looked up and saw Calleigh as she walked up to them.

" To check a lead in the case. You want to come with?" Maddison asked as she noticed Tim's demeanor change.

" Sure, I'm up for it. I've been in the firearms lab just about all evening. It will do for me to get out some," Calleigh replied as she inadvertently glanced at Tim. " Where are we going?"

" In search of a pier." Maddison returned as she saw Tim run into the trace lab and retrieve his kit. In moments the trio were in the Hummer, heading out of the garage. In search of a needle in a haystack.

TNR

RJ felt his head beating along with the loud thumping of the baseline. He tried to take in what was going on around him as Jen , Jacinda and himself wound through the sea of people . The party was in full swing and the only thing that could be heard above the pulsating music was the DJ that was situated on the stage.

" Do you actually think that we are going to find him in here?" Jacinda yelled as they came to a stop.

" He's the main guy around here, he should be here," RJ said as he looked down at Jacinda. For a split second he forgot what he was here for.

Jen tapped RJ on the arm and pointed in the direction of the bar, " Hey, isn't that him over there?"

RJ and Jacinda looked to where Jen was pointing to see a man with extremely short hair in an impeccable black suit, chatting with a woman. Before RJ could say anything, Jacinda had left his side and walked over to the bar. The woman left , and Jacinda glanced at him. His eyes were a steely blue and cloudy. He had seen many years and stresses and tonight was no different.

" Hey!" Jacinda said eagerly.

The man glanced up from his drink lackadaisically and smiled weakly. " Um, hi."

" This party's awesome! Any idea who's throwing this little shindig?"

" I am," the man answered as he perked up slightly. This woman was beautiful, but he could've sworn that he had seen her before. " I hold these every so often, just to keep my name out there. And you are?"

" I am Jacinda Willison. I just love this place! How are you able to get it?"

" I'm well known around here. The name's Scott, Scott Mandeville. I own a modeling agency."

" Ah, yeah, I remember reading about you somewhere. How did you find finical backing to start your business?"

Mandeville stopped bobbing his head slightly and stared at the woman. He was always hesitant to talk about finances.

" I have a lot of backers, but it took me years and hard work to make it what it is today," Mandeville said weakly.

" Could one of your ' backers' be Clavo Cruz?" Jacinda asked as she dropped the smile. She moved quickly when it was noticed that he was trying to get up. Instantly, RJ appeared behind him and stopped him in his tracks.

" RJ Speedle, CSI. Mind if we talk to you for a moment, Mr.Mandeville?" RJ said as he gestured to his badge.

Mandeville glanced down and then sighed. There was nothing he could do, but cooperate. He was still on probation for his rape charge.

" In my office," Mandeville said as he pushed past RJ.

When they got to his office, Mandeville closed the door and instantly, the music was cut off. The room was sound proof.

" So what can I do for you?" Mandeville asked as he gazed out of the picturesque window into the starry Miami night.

" Can you tell us where Clavo is?" RJ asked .

" I haven't seen him," Mandeville sneered.

" Scottie, this is where you are supposed to ask , 'isn't he in jail?'," Jacinda said as she walked up to him. She could feel his contempt for her as she stood there. " Where is he?"

" I don't have to talk to you," Mandeville said as he turned away from her.

" Sounds like he knows," Jen piped in.

" Yeah, Scott, it does sound like you know something. Maybe you want to come downtown to have a little chat?" RJ quipped.

" I have no intentions on doing so. Now leave."

" Well, Scottie, you see we can't do that," Jacinda said as she smiled a little.

" I'm through with this," Mandeville said as he reached to his phone.

" Umm, I would wait to call security, Scott. We have your finger prints on a card that was found on a dead body this afternoon. That's enough for a warrant for arrest, but we just want to talk, ok?" RJ stated sarcastically .

Mandeville stopped in his tracks and looked between the three CSI. They all looked familiar to him. RJ opened the door and let Jacinda through as she led Mandeville through. The clock was still ticking , and they were running out of time.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The New Recruits:Out of Time

chapter 4

" So why are we down here?" Tim asked as Maddison pulled up to the loading docks. The stretch was deserted and there was no sign of any businesses that were still functional. Row after row of warehouses were boarded up, and Tim figured that they had been for a while now. He glanced at Calleigh as she sat up in the passenger seat staring out into the darkness.

" When Horatio called he gave me some numbers. I was thinking that he was meaning piers. So here we are," Maddison replied.

" Well, it doesn't look like there is much going on here," Calleigh stated as she continued to gaze out into the deep darkness. " Maybe the numbers meant something else."

" Maybe, but I just want to check for a little while longer. Just in case..." Maddison said as her voice began to crack.

Calleigh turned to her and put a comforting hand on her arm. Maddison glanced at the gesture and smiled nervously.

" I'm worried about him too, Maddie. But if there is anything I know, it's that Horatio Caine can take care of himself. He's going to be okay, and we are going to find him."

Maddison nodded her head slightly and retrained her focus back on the road in front of her. She hoped that Calleigh was right.

TNR

Horatio glared at Clavo as he snatched the phone away and flipped it down. The numbers that he had given Maddison were pier numbers that he remembered, but being that he really didn't know where he was, he hoped that he wasn't sending her on a wild goose chase.

" You've had enough time, Caine. So, where are they with Ramon?"

" Do you actually think that they are going to let Ramon out just because you kidnaped me? It doesn't work like that," Horatio chided.

" The great Horatio Caine is expendable? The top cop has no pull with the big wigs? We all know that you are the city's most respected and most valued cop. They would move hell and high water to get you back," Clavo said as he paced the floor.

Horatio saw this and attempted to exploit his doubts.

" If you are so sure about that, then why are you pacing? You would've been better off grabbing the mayor, or the DA, maybe then they would at least listen to your demands. But for me, they won't do anything, maybe a nice memorial service , but that's about it. You've wasted your time."

Clavo stopped pacing and came within inches of Horatio's face. He could see the fury that burned in his eyes and the slightest hint of madness in his twitch.

" You really think that you are here just because of Ramon? Yeah , I thought that snagging you would give me the pull I needed to spring Ramon, but there was also the matter of revenge, Caine. You messed up a lot of things for me and my family. My mother, killed herself when my father turned his back on her."

" Sounds like a family issue, and one you need to work out with pops. Isn't that right General?" Horatio said to the General as he stood silently in the background. " You were furious at your wife's betrayal so you toss her out . But she wasn't strong enough to deal with that ,was she, Clavo?"

The anger erupted inside of Clavo as he dropped his head and moved quickly from in front of Horatio. Suddenly, he returned with a thick 2x4 and swung violently, connecting with Horatio's chest. Horatio sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the excruciating pain travel from his chest through out his entire body. Clavo raised the 2x4 again , then let it drop against the red head's temple. Horatio felt sick as the darkness began to encase him and he fought to stay alert, but with in seconds, his head drooped against his chest, the new wound on the side of his head bleeding profusely. Clavo lifted the 2x4 once more before the General grabbed his arm.

" Clavo! Enough! You have to keep him alive, if you want Ramon."

" He said himself that they wouldn't do that. What's the use of keeping him alive?"

" He is going to serve our purpose, Clavo. He has family that will do anything to get him back, be patient. Let us leave the Lieutenant and concentrate on getting your brother," the general said as he took the weapon out of his son's hand. He had a proud look in his eyes as he looked to Clavo. At home, in Baracas, Clavo would've made a wonderful interrogator. He put his hands on his shoulders and smiled garishly. " Senor Caine will get what is coming to him, Clavo. I assure you that."

TNR

Jacinda escorted Mandeville to the interrogation room and then left him for a minute. She then opened the door to the room next door where RJ was standing , looking at him. She gazed at RJ and smiled to herself. There was so much that she had wanted in life, and as she watched him, she knew that he was what she had been missing. Jacinda closed the door then walked over to stand next to him, seeing the concern in his eyes. She knew that Horatio and Mr. Speedle had been really close, and Horatio was extremely important to RJ. She placed a soft hand on his back, and he turned to her, giving a weak smile.

" RJ, we are going to find Horatio."

" Yeah, but how long do we have? It's already past midnight and we haven't even gotten in there to talk to Mandeville," RJ said as he glanced at Mandeville sitting at the table. The door to the room opened and Jen walked in with a file report.

" Here's the report you asked for , RJ. It turns out that Jarrett found the same coco plant on Raoul as he did Chet. So, Raoul had to have been in close contact with the plant."

" Which puts him at Clavo's place," Jacinda stated.

" We don't know if the plant came from Clavo's , Jacinda. We are at a dead end," RJ said defeated.

" Not so fast, RJ. I did a back ground check into Mr. Mandeville's assets and found that he owns several warehouses on the shipping pier. Apparently , he once tried his luck at being an importer. You want to know what he was importing?" Jen asked coyly as she pointed the information out in the file.

" You got to be kidding me? He was smuggling cocaine?" Jacinda said as she glanced up at RJ then to Jen.

" Yep, and what is cocaine derived from?"

" Coco plant. Mandeville's in this." RJ said as he turned to walk out.

" There's more, RJ. There was a biological on Raoul and as you know with any sexual conviction, the perpetrator has to submit a DNA sample. We ran it , and Mr. Model here got a hit . He killed Raoul." Jen said handing him the file. " Now , you can go in there and talk."

RJ smiled heavily as he turned to walk out of the door. This is the break they needed. He gathered himself before he opened the door to the interrogation room , then walked in. He smiled at Mandeville as he strode to the window.

" So , Scottie, what have you been busy doing lately?"

" What? What are you talking about?"

" Have you been scouting for another of your shows? Maybe for a male model?"

" Are you wasting my time, detective? This is absurd."

RJ dropped the file on the table , letting the contents spill out. He pushed the autopsy photos of Raoul and Chet in front of him. Mandeville looked away quickly.

" What was Raoul Dominguez doing with your card? Surely you weren't going to ask him to walk the runway were you?"

" I-I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know this man," Mandeville said as he continued to stare at the wall.

" Really? So your DNA just jumped on to him, huh?" RJ asked sarcastically.

" Wha..."

" Your DNA .And the only way that your DNA could get on him is if you were in close proximity to him before he died. So , you want to try again?"

" I want my lawyer," Mandeville whispered.

"You know, this will go down a lot smoother if you just tell us where Lieutenant Caine is," RJ said as he took a seat in front of him.

" I said , I want my lawyer," Mandeville repeated. Behind the two way mirror, Jacinda glanced nervously at RJ as he just sat there. She knew that when someone asked for a lawyer, the interview was over, but RJ wasn't moving.

" C'mon, RJ get up and make the call," Jacinda said to herself.

RJ glared at Scott from across the table, " Scott, you give us the location of Lieutenant Caine and we'll see what kind of deal we can make."

" You won't get a damn word until I get my lawyer in here, or would you rather we sit here and argue while some maniac has your precious lieutenant? The more time you waste with me, the worse it's gonna be for him. If you ever find him." Scott taunted.

RJ felt the anger as it rose inside of him and he suddenly found his hands on Mandeville as he held him against the wall. He didn't hear the door open as Jacinda and his father rushed in. Maddison watched in disgust as they peeled RJ off of Mandeville.

" You saw that! Police brutality. I will have his badge for this," Mandeville said as he straightened his suit.

" Shut up , Mandeville and sit down. RJ , walk," Tim said as he let RJ go. RJ shrugged them off and walked out of the interrogation room. Maddison followed him and stopped him.

" RJ, what the hell was that? Are you trying to get Horatio killed?"

" He knows where he is , Maddie and he's just sitting there ," RJ replied as he ran his hands through his dark hair.

" You know as well as I do, RJ that if we don't do this right , we are dead in the water. Your little outburst could've cost us the investigation and Horatio's life. Is that what you want?"

RJ settled his breathing and looked at Maddison. The worry and the exhaustion on her face was evident and suddenly he felt like a jackass.

" I'm sorry, Maddison. I just want to find him."

"So do I , RJ. I just hope that we aren't too late." Maddison said as she glanced back at the interrogation room. " I gotta get back down there. You going to be okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be in firearms," RJ said as he walked to the elevators. At least down there , he could think better.

TNR

Raymond put his hand on the door to the morgue and waited for a moment. Why did he need to know what happened to her? What mattered was that she was gone. The overwhelming sadness that invaded his mind, almost turned him around, but he stopped and took in a deep breath. In order for him to begin to heal, to understand, he had to know what she went through. As he exhaled , he pushed the door open and walked in. He saw Alexx as she was finishing stitching Yelina's Y incision. Standing there quietly, he watched as Alexx methodically pulled the needle through her skin and noticed the grief that she had to bear with every movement. When she was finished, Alexx looked up to see Raymond , his tears at the edges of his eyes. She covered Yelina, then snapped off her gloves as she moved to him.

" Ray, suga, why are you here?"

" I had to know, Alexx. I have to know what happened." Raymond replied as he walked past Alexx. Alexx turned around and allowed her eyes to follow him.

" You didn't have to come here. I could've sent the report to Maddison."

" I wanted to hear it from you, Alexx. It seems like it won't hurt as much if I hear it from you," Raymond said as the tears finally made their way down his face. He glanced down at her covered body and let his hand hover slightly. Alexx sighed as she moved to his side, it had been hard enough to perform the autopsy, but now she was going to have to report her findings to Yelina's son. Alexx shook herself out of her funk and picked up the file that was lying on the opposite table.

" There's was a GSW to her lower stomach and I managed to get the bullet out , which was already sent to firearms..."

" I know that, Alexx. I want to know how long she was dead before we got there? How long did she have to suffer?" Ray exclaimed.

" Her liver temp was relatively high so that meant that she was dead no longer than four , maybe five hours tops. The bullet penetrated the lower stomach and a good piece of her liver , causing her to bleed out. COD was exsangunation. Any thing else?"

" Did you do a sart kit?"

" Yes, there were no findings. There was a biological in her hair that I collected and sent to DNA, but other than that, there's nothing else. She was a healthy woman."

Ray smiled at the memory of his mother getting up early to take a run before going into work and how she kept the tradition up long into her later years. He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

" You okay, Ray?" Alexx asked as she put the file back on the table.

" I'm fine , Alexx. Thanks for doing this for me."

" Anything for you, baby. Do you need help making the arrangements?"

" No, I've got that under control. I couldn't think of what to do when I first found out, so I called the mortuary and they are just waiting for you to release the body. Mom always liked everything in order," Ray chuckled.

Alexx smiled at him and put a comforting hand on his arm, " It's going to get better, Ray. Just give it time. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks , Alexx. I'll take you up on that."

Alexx nodded as he walked to the door and then she turned to start making Yelina's tag for the cabinet. Raymond glanced back once more at the covered body before pushing the door and walking out. Getting to the elevator, he pressed the button for the labs and slipped into the lift by himself. When the lift came to a stop he saw Maxine Delko as she was running more DNA samples. He knocked on the glass door and peeked his head in.

" Maxie, you got that biological from my mother?" Ray asked in an attempt to be light.

Maxine glanced up at him and smiled , " Indeed I do, Raymond. I was getting ready to page Maddison before you came in."

" Funny, it looked like to me that you were running more samples. No rest for the wicked , huh?"

" Not when you are back loaded and have a top priority case," Maxine said as she noticed his demeanor change. " Hey , I'm sorry about your mom. She was a great detective."

" Thanks , Max. Um, the results?"

" Oh yeah. The biological was spit and the DNA from the spit came from a Scott Mandeville, courtesy of CODIS."

" Scott Mandeville? Isn't he the owner of that modeling agency?"

" The very same, and he has had connections with Clavo Cruz in the past."

Raymond thought about it for a moment then grabbed his cell phone. As he dialed her number, he said to Max, " Thanks, Maxine. Can I go ahead and take this?"

Maxine nodded and handed him the report and he waved to her as he left the lab. He walked with purpose to the elevators and waited for her to pick up.

" Maddison," she said crispily.

"Maddie, I've got a development on the case. We are going to need to pick up Scott Mandeville," Ray said as the doors slid together.

" I'm going to interrogation right now, Ray."

" What? He's here?"

" Yeah, RJ , Jacinda and Jen picked him up about an hour and a half ago. His body count is standing at two..."

" Make that three, Maddie. He killed my mom."

Raymond heard the silence on the other end and felt her surprise. " Maddison."

" Ray where are you?"

" Getting out of the elevator and heading to the interrogation room. I got a few questions for Mr. Mandeville," Ray said as the doors opened. Stepping out, he saw Maddison as she stood in front of the elevators with a worried look about her. He flipped down his phone and let a small smile come to his face. He knew exactly what she was thinking. " I'm not going to do anything stupid, Maddie. I just want to talk."

"Just talk?"

" Yeah, just talk." Ray said as he walked past her. He came to the interrogation room within seconds and he saw Speed through the glass door as he sat in front of Mandeville. Mandeville had requested his lawyer and he was sitting to his immediate left. Ray opened the door with control and cleared his throat as he entered the room. Tim looked up and saw Raymond, knowing the familiar glint in his eye. He glanced hesitantly over to Maddison who had entered behind him. Ray let out a shaky breath and began talking calmly.

" Mr. Mandeville, I'm Detective Raymond Caine. I want to ask you some questions."

" Address all questions to me, Randall Curtis. I am representing Mr. Mandeville in this matter," the lawyer spoke up.

" Alright, Mr. Curtis," Raymond said as he sat next to Tim. He put his hands on the desk and interlaced them. " Ask him why his DNA was found on Detective Salas's body."

Scott glanced up at Raymond in total shock and started to shake his head furiously, " I didn't kill her! I'll cop to the other murders, but I didn't touch Detective Salas. Clavo did that all by himself..."

" Scott, don't answer any questions as your attorney I am telling you to..."

" Shut up Curtis! I'm on the line for two murders already. There's no reason why I should keep this to myself. I know where Lieutenant Caine is. And I'll tell you if you can promise me round the clock protection."

" That can be arranged," Maddison said as she came forward. There was no time to waste.

" He's got him at the loading docks. Lot 67. I was supposed to meet him there at three this morning. But since I'm here with you fine folks, I don't think that I'm going to make it," Scott said humorously.

Raymond glanced to Maddison then to Tim. This was their chance, they had to move fast. Horatio's life depended on it.

TBC...

A/N: I know it seemed never ending, I just got into it really bad... Let me know how ya'll feel about it!


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Time

Chapter 5

RJ slipped out of the viewing room once he heard the confession that Mandeville gave and headed for the garage. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something. He hoped that he could get out of the building before anyone spotted him and he thought he did. But he didn't see a certain ballistics expert as she came off of the elevator. Instantly , Calleigh saw and recognized the undeniable Speedle stubbornness. RJ was up to something and she thought that she should trail him, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Calleigh kept her distance as she watched RJ get into a Hummer and pulled away. She quickly got into her Crossfire and followed him. If anything went down, she would be his back up.

TNR

" Okay, so we now have the location of where Clavo is," Maddison said as she addressed the team in the layout room. It was almost four o'clock in the morning and it seemed as if the team was running on pure adrenaline. Maddison glanced over them, feeling a sense of admiration for them. She had not required them to stay the extra hours, the night shift could've picked up where they left off. But the family atmosphere reigned supreme, none of them wanting rest until the man responsible for so many unnecessary deaths and taking the most integral part of their unit, was captured.

" I want to split us up and go in groups of two. Speed ,Delko , you two take the rear of the warehouse. Jen and Jacinda you guys take the north side, and make sure we don't have any surprises. Maddison and I will take the front. If anyone finds Horatio or Clavo radio for back up. Everyone wears kelvar," Raymond said as he gestured over the blueprints .

Jacinda glanced over the room, noticing that RJ wasn't there and she asked, " Has anyone seen RJ?"

" He was in ballistics earlier," Maddison said as she walked to the edge of the table.

" Didn't you call down there?" Jacinda returned, feeling a hole open in her stomach.

" Yeah Camden said that he was the only one down there. RJ had left almost an hour ago."

" Maybe he went home?" Speed interjected all of a sudden feeling the same pit in his stomach.

" RJ? Going home? That doesn't sound like him, Mr. Speedle," Jacinda said as she pulled her cell out. She dialed the number and waited.

_Hi, you've reached RJ , you know the drill..._

Jacinda sighed heavily as she flipped the phone down; she knew exactly what that meant.

" He's got his phone off," Jacinda said softly.

" Do you think that he heard the location?" Maddison asked.

" I'm willing to bet that he is on his way there," Speed replied as let an irritated breath out. Why was his son so impulsive? " And if I know a certain someone, Calleigh is tailing him."

The team looked at each other and then moved into action. They had to diffuse the situation before it became something more serious.

TNR

RJ noticed the Crossfire almost immediately after he had gotten onto the causeway, but he kept going. He couldn't just sit around and wait until a call out had been made to find Horatio's body. As he drove he thought of the years he had spent with his father in the CSI lab. And in every memory, Horatio was prevalent. It was what fueled him.

When he finally pulled onto the docks, he stopped and got out of the Hummer. He walked a couple of hundred feet until he came to the silver Crossfire. He knocked on the window of the tinted car and watched as Calleigh's face appeared as she rolled the window down.

" So, I'm not a good follower."

" Actually, I didn't see you until I got to the causeway. Why are you following me?"

" I saw you when you came out of the viewing room, and I know that look ..."

" What are you talking about? What look?"

" The same look your father used to give me when I told him not to do something that he really wanted to do. You can't hide where you come from," Calleigh quipped lightly. " Besides, you are going to need back up, superman."

Calleigh got out of the car and grabbed her mag lite from the back seat. She then closed her door and smiled at RJ, " Are you ready?"

" Calleigh, I was born ready," RJ said as he brandished his gun.

" So cliche. Take it easy cowboy. Let's remember that this is not a playground. Clavo Cruz is a very dangerous man, and his father is even more dangerous. Be alert."

"Yes mom," RJ said as he started to walk away. Calleigh smiled weakly at the sentiment, knowing how close she had come to making that true. Now it was her job to lookout for him.

TNR

Horatio lifted his head tenderly and squinted as the pain became evident . He had no idea how long he had been out or what was going on around him. The room itself was quiet, but he could faintly hear noise in another room. He still smelled the sea breeze which meant that he hadn't been moved. He tried the ropes feeling that they were still tied very tight. He decided to save his energy for when he really needed it, because he didn't know what was going to happen next.

TNR

Jacinda glanced at the blackness of the night as they passed minimal cars on the causeway. She had the worst feeling that something was going to happen tonight. She tried to force it down, but it was powerful. She wiped a stray tear away from her eye and whispered his name. _He has to be okay,_ she thought to herself. Looking back into the Hummer she felt Jen's hand as she touched her arm lightly.

" He's going to be okay, Jacinda. Your mom is with him."

Jacinda glanced at her with a strained smile and nodded, "I'm sure you are right, Jen."

No matter what she said, her heart was telling her differently.

TNR

Calleigh and RJ walked to the warehouse that RJ had heard Mandeville say and saw a light on in an office. Calleigh clicked off the mag lite and motioned for RJ to follow her.

"Seems funny that this is the only light on at this time of night?" RJ said as he took the safety off. He saw as Calleigh pulled out her gray nine mm and did the same.

" I doubt that it is an eager employee," Calleigh returned in her thick accent. She then nodded to him and he moved to the opposite side of the door. Calleigh tried the door to find that it was unlocked. She pushed it open and pointed her gun into the darkness and stepped forward. RJ followed behind her brandishing his weapon in the same fashion. Calleigh clicked on the powerful beam and illuminated the room that they had entered.

They moved through the room methodically, making sure to check every area. Soon they came to a stairwell. Calleigh looked up, then down, moving to go up. RJ put a hand out to stop her, as he heard something coming from above. He motioned for her to descend down the staircase quickly. When they got to the bottom floor, they saw as a long corridor stretched , several doors lining it.

" I'll take the left side," RJ said as he started to move. Then a noise came from upstairs. Whoever was in the warehouse was coming down the stairs. RJ and Calleigh split up and quickly went into the first doors that were open.

RJ found himself in a dark room with no way of being able to see. He turned to see the window that was positioned above his head and started to walk towards it. He heard a noise that was coming from the corner. What he wouldn't have given for a flashlight at that moment.

" Horatio?" RJ called out .

Within seconds, a weak voice returned, " RJ?"

"I can't see you, H. Keep talking."

" How did you find me?"

" Scott Mandeville gave up Clavo. Hey, you'd be happy to know that we solved the three murders," RJ said as he continued to walk, " am I close to you?"

" You are right on me," Horatio replied with some humor.

RJ put his hands out in front of him and felt the shoulders of his 'grandfather'. He smiled wildly as he felt for the binds that held Horatio to the chair. After wrangling with the ropes, RJ was able to free Horatio and he stood him up. Horatio fought to gain his balance and RJ used his weight to support him.

" Are you okay, Horatio?"

" I think I have a concussion, Clavo used my head for a baseball with a 2x4. But other than that, I think I'm okay to walk. Are you here alone?"

RJ smirked at the question. Seconds after being freed, Horatio had shifted his concern away from him.

" Calleigh's in the other room across the hall. We heard someone coming," RJ said as he slowly walked back to the door. He leaned his head to the door, straining to hear anything. He stood back slightly and cracked open the door to peer out. In the darkness , he saw faintly as two people passed the door, each brandishing a gun. He then turned back to Horatio to make sure he was still okay. " Two just passed."

Horatio remained silent, wishing that he had his gun, he felt helpless. RJ then opened the door wider and stepped out into the corridor. When it was obvious that there was no one , he crossed the corridor and knocked on the door. When nothing happened, he opened the door, seeing that the room was empty. Where was Calleigh?

* * *

Calleigh had waited until the men passed the door before she walked out into the corridor. She started to cross the corridor to get RJ but someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, pulling her towards another room. When the door closed, a bright light clicked on her and blinded her. Then she heard the radios. 

" Identify yourself," a commanding tone called out to her.

" Detective Calleigh Willison, CSI. Could you please drop the light?"

" Show us some id," the voice commanded again.

" Kill the light," Calleigh returned quickly.

With a sudden movement the flashlight was dropped and Calleigh stood face to face with six FBI agents. She recognized one of them.

" Sackhiem? What are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing, detective. We are trying to make a case against Clavo and the general. They have racked up several federal charges which doesn't exclude murder..."

" Or kidnaping," Calleigh stated bluntly.

" What are you talking about?"

" You guys don't know? Clavo snagged Horatio yesterday after shooting Detective Salas to death. You are the FBI, Dennis. You should know everything."

" Our priority was the materials that they are trying to move. The rest is collateral damage."

" Collateral damage? Detective Salas was retired, Dennis," Calleigh said as he temper rose.

" We have a good chance of getting these two and putting them away for a very long time. We couldn't risk it."

" Well while you were playing it safe, the Cruz family has been allowed to wreak havoc in Miami. I for one am here to stop it," Calleigh said as she moved to walk out the door.

" Detective, don't move another muscle. We cannot have you compromising a federal investigation," Sackhiem ordered. Suddenly, Calleigh found herself surrounded by agents as they took her firearm from her.

" Dennis , don't do this. I have a partner out there."

" We will look out for him. In the meantime, you stay here. Micheals, you are going to watch her."

The agent to her left nodded and placed his hands on her arms lightly. Calleigh sighed and stood by as the remaining agents filed out of the door quietly. In the faint light of the room, Calleigh smiled brightly at the agent.

" Could I have my gun back? Just in case something goes down?"

The agent shook his head and remained silent. _It was worth a try,_ Calleigh thought. She shrugged and took a seat. If there was anything she remembered her father had said to her growing up, it was that she didn't put all her eggs in one basket. If something went down, she would be prepared.

* * *

RJ stepped into the corridor with his gun drawn and Horatio behind him. He needed to find Calleigh before he went back upstairs, but he had no clue where to start. He thought to call her, but the ringing cell phone would provide unnecessary noise. RJ moved further down the dark corridor, straining his eyes to see in front of him. In this light, he could easily be ambushed. Horatio glanced behind him, thinking the same. This was a volatile situation. They could be picked off without any effort. 

Coming halfway down the corridor, RJ heard voices and footfalls as they descended the stairs. One voice was angry as it hurried into the room that they had just come out of.

" I knew I should've taken care of Mandeville. He's talked to the cops." RJ heard before the door opened. He knew he had just seconds before the angry voice found out that Horatio was free.

There was a loud scream as RJ heard, what was probably the chair that Horatio was tied to , crash against the wall. RJ looked in front of him and saw something move. Then he heard the radio crack to life. Instantly, RJ looked up to see the man come out of the room and shine a light down the corridor, illuminating him and Horatio. RJ lifted his gun, but was blinded by the powerful light that blocked his view.

From behind him, he heard, " FBI! Drop your weapon!"

In seconds, the corridor filled with gunshots.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Time

Chapter 6

Horatio pulled RJ back when he heard the gunshots erupt from in front of them, and in the darkness, he felt the familiar stickiness that he just couldn't seem to get away from. He got on his knees and searched ground for RJ's gun. When his hands finally touched on it, Horatio pulled RJ to an open room, and closed the door. Inside, he could still hear the bullets ricocheting , and the loud screams of agony as the bullets found their marks in the inky darkness. But his concern was not for the carnage going on out there, but the state of his CSI. He could hear the faint sounds of RJ 's ragged breathing in the stillness of the room.

Reaching out for RJ, he spoke softly, " RJ , if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Horatio felt as RJ weakly applied pressure to his hand. Horatio nodded his head and then started to search for his cell phone.

" Good, good job, Robert. Now , I'm going to use your phone to call for back up," Horatio said as he found the phone in his pocket. He heard as RJ had started to cough roughly. What he wouldn't do for a light in this room. In this darkness, he couldn't tell where RJ had been hit. Horatio flipped up the phone and dialed 911.

" 911 what is your emergency?"

" This is Lieutenant Caine, I have a officer down, repeat officer down. Location unknown. We need immediate back up and rescue."

" Sir, if you can just hang on the line, I can trace you," the dispatch returned . Within seconds the dispatch had relayed the information to all available units. " I have notified the rescue and they should be on the way, Lieutenant."

"Thank you," Horatio said as he hung up and dialed another number. He hoped that she would answer.

* * *

Calleigh sat under the watchful eye of Agent Micheals thinking of a way to get out. She couldn't sit here when she knew RJ was out there. She was about to say something charming when she heard the gunfire erupt outside the door. Agent Micheals glanced at her then back to the door. He readied his own weapon and tossed Calleigh her 9mm. 

" You might need it," he said before he went to the door. He opened it and stepped out, joining the symphony of bullets that bounced off the building in both directions. Calleigh got up and grabbed her mag lite that they had taken from her. Before she could open the door, she heard her cell phone ringing. She read the caller id, feeling a sense of relief as she found that it was RJ.

" RJ, thank God, you're okay..."

"Calleigh, it's me, Horatio," Horatio said softly.

" Ho- Horatio? How did you get RJ's phone?"

" He found me and was getting ready to find you before all of the shooting began. Calleigh, I think that RJ was hit. I can feel his blood on my hands."

Calleigh stood there for a moment lost in her thoughts, RJ had been hit. A plethora of feelings bombarded her as she thought about what losing RJ would do to Tim or worse , her daughter. She vaguely heard Horatio as he continued.

" Calleigh?"

" Huh? Yes, I'm here, Horatio."

" Can you slip out of the room you are in?" Horatio said as the gunfire began to quiet down. He figured that the gunmen were either dead or had fled.

" I think I can," Calleigh said as she twisted the door knob and peeked out. " What room do you think you are in?"

" We were pretty close to the gunfire on both sides."

"So basically the elimination game. Alright, I'm going to hang up now."

"Calleigh , be careful."

Calleigh nodded as if he could see her and folded her phone down. She didn't hear anymore gunfire so she opened the door wider, shining her light into the corridor. On the floor, she saw the bodies of three FBI agents, each filled with bullet wounds. She stepped over them with her gun raised along side the powerful flashlight, hoping that with each step she would find them, and RJ would be okay.

TNR

Tim continued to drive, finally coming up to the waterfront. His thoughts were saturated with his son. Inwardly, he wished that he was a little less like him and more like Robin. Tim was known to be impulsive at times, but his instincts had gotten out of the trouble most of the time. He silently prayed that RJ was safe.

The crackling of the radio jarred him out of his thoughts and he heard as the frantic call of an officer down and rescue was given. Tim glanced over to Eric when he heard the address. He then floored the hulking vehicle and drove to the location, feeling the worst was yet to come.

TNR

Calleigh opened each door she came to , and shined the mag lite inside, each time hoping that it would illuminate RJ and Horatio. She put her hand on the next knob, hearing the sirens in the distance, and smiled. _The calvary is here,_ she thought as she pushed open the door. She shined the light into the room, it landing on Horatio as he knelt over RJ. Calleigh felt tears well up in her eyes as she proceeded through the door.

" Horatio, how is he?"

" I don't know. Shine the light on him so I can see," Horatio said as he held his hand out, while the other one grasped RJ's.

" Is he breathing?" Calleigh asked almost afraid of the answer.

" Very shallow," Horatio said as he moved the light over RJ's body. He saw the huge red spot on his shirt near the left shoulder. " He has a gunshot wound to the chest, Calleigh. He's losing a lot of blood."

Calleigh saw as the blood started to seep from under RJ and let the tears fall. Some years ago, she had seen his father in that same position, except he came out of it with a shoulder hit. This looked far more dangerous than that.

" You called rescue?"

" I did , but Calleigh, I don't know how much longer he has." Horatio said as he heard gunfire erupt above them. More sirens began to filter the scene and Horatio kept his eye on RJ. He saw as he opened his eyes slightly and tried to speak.

" Hor-atio," he said raspily.

" RJ, don't speak," Calleigh said as she knelt down to the other side and grasped his hand. She noticed as his color was quickly draining.

" Tell Jacinda that I am sorry," RJ said before he closed his eyes.

"RJ? RJ? Don't do this..." Calleigh sobbed.

TNR

Maddison and Ray arrived shortly after Tim and the others and found them waiting outside the warehouse with their weapons drawn. Inside they could hear the sporadic sounds of gunfire . Raymond moved ahead of them, going inside first and he signaled for everyone to go in and spread out.

" Everyone, keep in contact," Raymond said as they all parted ways. Raymond Tim and Eric went to the stairwell. Raymond glanced up and then to the CSIs, " I'll take up."

" We'll take down," Tim said as he started to descend.

" Speed,..."

" I know, be careful." Tim replied as he motioned for Eric to follow.

Raymond nodded and started to climb the stairs, with his mother on his mind. No matter what , this was ending tonight.

* * *

Tim and Eric reached the bottom of the staircase and clicked on their flashlights with their guns trained in front of them. They could see several bodies as they peppered the corridor as well as several spent casings. Eric nodded to Tim when he saw a door ajar halfway down. 

" Wanna check it out?" Eric asked.

" We don't have a choice. Someone's hurt," Tim replied as he moved quickly. They kept their guns ready as they approached the room. Tim kicked the door open and Eric shined the light in, finding Horatio and Calleigh kneeling. Calleigh jumped and turned to look at them, her face stained with tears.

" Tim!"

"Calleigh, Horatio, are you okay?"

" Yes Tim, but RJ..." Calleigh said as she stood up to reveal RJ , lying motionless on the floor.

Tim saw the blood underneath his son and a sob caught in his throat. This couldn't be. The radio crackled to life at his side, reporting that the medics had made it to the scene. Tim barely registered the information , but he answered as if working on autopilot.

" This is Detective Speedle, we are on the bottom floor of the warehouse and we have a seriously wounded officer down here. Hurry!"

Tim knelt down next to his son and took his hand and squeezed it. Nothing. In seconds , the paramedics were making their way into the room, working quickly. There was nothing for Tim to do, but shine the flashlight so they could help him. As they picked up the gurney, Tim stood next to him and continued to hold his hand.

"Son, I'm here. I'm right here, you hold on , okay?" Tim said as he felt the salty streams of his tears.

" Sir, we have to get going, he's lost a lot of blood," the paramedic said as he pushed him aside.

Tim let his hand go and watched as they carried him out the door that was at the very end of the corridor.A second set of paramedics came and started on Horatio. Horatio waved them off as he watched Tim intently.

"Lieutenant, you need to be checked out."

" I'm fine," Horatio said as he stumbled slightly.

" H, you need to go to the hospital," Eric stated as he too kept his eyes on his best friend.

Calleigh walked up beside Tim , unsure of what to say. She placed her hands on his arm and spoke softly, " Go, Tim."

" I have to call Robin," Tim replied absently. He was shocked to the core. Calleigh gazed at his contorted features and felt another round of tears developing. In part, this was her fault, she was his partner, his back up and she wasn't there when he needed her.

" Go," she repeated.

Tim ran down the corridor and burst out of the doors heading for the ambulance. His greatest fear had just been realized.

TNR

The gunfire had ceased and several men were being put in handcuffs outside as Jacinda and Jen walked outside the warehouse. Maddison had joined them a moment later , with Dennis Sackhiem following behind, escorting the General in handcuffs. They watched silently as the Fed loaded the General into the crown victoria and Dennis as he gave instructions to the driver. He then walked back over to them with a pained look on his face.

"Clavo gave us the slip," he stated dourly, " but we did get the General. He will stand trial for his crimes and he will be considered persona non grata. His diplomacy will be revoked."

" Glad to hear that, Sackhiem, but his lunatic son is still on the loose," Maddison said as she glanced inside the building. She noticed that Raymond had not come out yet.

" We will find him and try him as well."

" Not before we do," Maddison said as she turned to go back inside. Sackhiem stared after her and shook his head. She was an exact carbon copy of Horatio Caine.

As Sackhiem took his leave, Jacinda saw her mother and Delko as they came out of a side door , following a gurney that held Lieutenant Caine. She ran over to her and gave her a hug then smiled down to Horatio. He had a long trail of blood down the side of his head, but other than that he looked none the worse for wear. As they loaded Horatio onto the ambulance, Jacinda turned to her mother, sensing that something was afoot.

" Where's RJ?" she asked lightly.

Calleigh dropped her head and looked at the blood that was on her. She didn't have the heart to tell her, but she had to .

" Jacinda, RJ's gone to the hospital."

" Hospital? For what?"

" He was shot..."

"Shot?" Jacinda replied almost in a whisper. " Is he okay?"

" He lost a lot of blood, Jacinda. It doesn't look good," Calleigh said as she moved to comfort her daughter. She once felt that same dread that she saw in her eyes.

" I've got to go," Jacinda returned monotone as she started walking to a Hummer.

" Jacinda, wait!" Calleigh called out to her. Jacinda ignored her and jumped in, revving the engine and peeling away. Calleigh gazed at the Hummer as the taillights disappeared into the darkness. She didn't feel the need to go after her, she would've rather let her have her time with him, because she didn't know if it would be their last.

* * *

" Drop your gun and turn around," Raymond heard from behind him as he entered an office. He did as he was told and turned to face a young , balding man. He instantly knew that he was standing in front of Clavo Cruz. " What do we have here?" 

"Clavo." Raymond acknowledged with his hands held up slightly. " So, are you happy with the mayhem?"

Clavo laughed out loud and walked up to him, standing inches from Raymond's face with the gun still trained on him, " You are just like your Uncle. So self assured ."

" Well thanks, Clavo." Raymond said as he smirked.

" You wouldn't be so smug if you knew what I have done to him,... and your mother."

Raymond cringed at the thought of his mother who was still lying in the morgue , but he maintained his composure and spoke through clenched teeth, " I know that you killed her, Clavo and you used that gun."

" Smart man, too bad you won't live to tell anyone. After I kill you, I'm going to go after that new Lieutenant, what's her name..."

"Caine," Maddison said as she stepped into the office with her gun raised. She glanced over to Raymond who smiled slightly , then retrained her focus on Clavo. This man had caused so much pain to everyone she held dear to her. " Now , be a good boy and drop your gun , Clavo."

" Now how much fun would that be?" Clavo said as he turned his sights from Raymond to Maddison. Raymond took the moment and grabbed Clavo from behind and tried to wrestle the gun from his hand.

Maddison kept her eyes on them and her gun ready. As they struggled to the ground, Maddison heard a gunshot and saw as both of them stopped struggling. She ran to Raymond and saw as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He was okay. She smiled through her tears and helped him up. They both looked down on Clavo as he closed his eyes for the last time. She looked at Raymond and grabbed him by his waist They embraced for a moment then made their way out to the front of the warehouse.

Outside, they met with the rest of the team as the night shift started to filter in to the warehouse. Maddison spoke to them in a hushed tone, she had not heard the status of Horatio's whereabouts.

" Did anyone find Horatio?"

" Yeah, he's on his way to the hospital," Eric quietly.

Maddison let a relieved breath escape as she surveyed them. She was missing three CSIs. "Where are RJ , Speed and Jacinda?"

" They are on their way to the hospital as well, Maddison." Calleigh responded sorrowfully.

" Are they okay?" Raymond asked , knowing that something was up.

" Speed and Jacinda are, but RJ..."

" What happened to RJ, Calleigh?" Maddison prodded.

" He got shot in the shootout, hit in the chest. He lost consciousness before the paramedics arrived. It doesn't look good," Calleigh said.

" Let's go," Maddison said as she turned to the Hummer. She glanced back as the coroners were pulling covered gurneys out of the building and sighed heavily. Many people had lost their lives here, but she hoped that one life would be spared.

TNR

The rest of the team had entered on to the floor to see both Tim and Jacinda seated next to each other with a look of worry. They had taken RJ straight into surgery when they got here and all that was left was to wait. Jacinda looked into her mother's eyes and felt a big tear roll down as Calleigh moved to comfort her. She knew how it felt to not know if the man she loved wasn't going to make it. She glanced at Tim to see that he was barely hanging on and she reached out for his hand, grasping it. She would be their anchor if they needed her. The door burst open once more and a frantic Robin came through with Mallory who Tim noticed had also been crying. Tim got up and received them both in a hug and held them tightly. Calleigh observed as they retreated to a corner to themselves.

" Timothy, what has happened to Robert?" Robin asked with a mix of anger and sadness. All this time she had been worried about his well being and now sitting in front of him, she could barely register that it was her son that was in the trouble.

" He was involved in a shoot out," Tim said plainly.

" Is he going to be okay?" Mallory asked tearfully. She was too young to remember what had happened to her father so this was her first experience of what could happen to a CSI.

" I don't know Mallory, they haven't said. But he's going to be okay."

" How do you know, Tim? How do you know that he's not dead already?" Robin asked as the tears started to roll.

" Robin, you can't think like that," Tim countered softly.

" But how can you sit there and say that he's going to be okay? He's been shot, Tim. Shot," Robin replied as her voice escalated. Several pairs of eyes glanced over to them then quickly adverted. The tension in the waiting room was high already, but Robin's outburst seemed to thicken it.

"Robin, lower your voice," Tim commanded, feeling his anger rise.

" I will not! It's your fault he's in there! He always followed you to that godforsaken lab. He always talked about doing what you did. He wanted to be just like you!" Robin said as she got louder. " Now he's just like you. He's in there fighting for his life, because of this ridiculous job!"

Tim glanced at her in fury. She knew how much he had loved this job, and it's value in his life. For her to disregard that was unacceptable. He did feel a slight twinge of guilt for all those years he let his son accompany him to the lab, but he knew from the moment he saw him come into this world, that RJ would do something great. And being a CSI was an accomplishment.

" Robin, RJ knew the dangers of this job, but he didn't care. He loved doing what he did. He loved helping others. Shouldn't that matter?"

" No, what matters is that my son is dying, Timothy," Robin returned with venom in her voice, " and if anything happens to him, I will never forgive you. Never."

Tim stared at her for a moment then got up and walked out of the waiting room. He had to get away from her, from the situation. Angrily, he kicked the door and started to pace. She didn't realize that he was hurting too. Through the tears, he saw Calleigh as she slipped out of the waiting room and approached him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and faced him, her eyes speaking volumes.

" Tim, she's just angry," Calleigh spoke quietly.

" She's not the only one, Cal. But I didn't put the gun in his hand. He chose this for himself."

" I know, Tim. He's just like you, once you get something in that nogging of yours, it's almost as good as done," Calleigh returned with a smile. " He's going to be okay."

Tim glanced down at her, feeling somewhat whole again. He always knew that he could count on her to be there. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. How he missed this from her.

" Thanks, Cal."

A door opened from their left and they broke their embrace quickly to see a doctor walking into the waiting room. Tim and Calleigh followed and stood behind him as he spoke to the room.

" Who's family?" the doctor asked as he scanned the room. Tim walked from behind him and Robin quickly walked up to him.

"We are," Tim said.

" The bullet nicked an artery and he lost a lot of blood,..."

"Is he okay?" Robin asked tearfully.

The doctor paused a moment to gather himself, it had been a hard surgery, " He lapsed into a coma shortly after surgery."

Robin gasped as she stared at the doctor and then started to cry. Tim reached out to her, but she rebuffed him and continued , " When can I see him?"

" No one can see him tonight," the doctor said to the room. " But he will be moved to ICU and visiting hours will be strictly adhered to. One every hour."

The team took this news hard and Jacinda felt a cry reach inside of her. He was in a coma. Robin looked to her husband in disgust as she turned and walked out of the waiting room. Instantly, another doctor opened the door and came in with a chart.

" Who's here for Horatio Caine?" the doctor asked as they all raised their hands. The doctor chuckled to himself as he read the chart. " Well , Mr. Caine has a mid grade concussion and some bruising on his abdomen, but other than that, he is fine. His old injuries were not disturbed. He is a strong man. We are going to keep him overnight , just to make sure he's okay."

The tension in the room eased slightly with the news of Horatio and Maddison felt her worry slide some. Horatio was finally okay. She then looked at Tim who was still reeling at the news of his son. He would need all of their support.

TBC...

A/N: the epilogue is next...


	7. Chapter 7

Out Time

Epilogue

" Are you almost ready?" Maddison called from the downstairs. She had come over to make sure that Raymond was okay before the funeral. She looked over to Horatio who was sitting in the brown sofa that was in the living room, lost in thought. They had all been through so much with in the span of days, but Horatio had taken most of the responsibility onto his shoulders. She sighed heavily as she turned to the stairwell again, not hearing anything from Raymond. Going up the stairs, she found him standing in his bathroom, staring into the mirror. His eyes were already red from crying and he wore a expression of deep sadness. Maddison stopped short of going into the bathroom and embracing him, instead she turned to go back down the stairs.

Raymond looked up at her and wiped his eyes quickly. He cleared his throat and attempted to smile as he said, " You know, you walk almost as quiet as Horatio."

" I was just coming up here to check on you. It's almost time," Maddison said quietly. " You need a moment?"

" No, I was coming down. I just got caught in the moment, ya know? I can't believe that she's gone, Maddie."

Maddison saw his need and went to hug her brother. She felt as he let his emotions out, and she tried to soak it all in for him. Her mind wandered to when she lost her own mother , and how much Raymond had been there for her. After embracing , she looked into his eyes and spoke gently.

" You remember what you told me, when my mom died?"

" I told you that she would live always, if you allowed her to."

" Well, the same goes for you, Ray. Yelina will always be in your heart, as long as you allow her to be there."

Raymond glanced at her and smiled. She was right. As tough as this day would be for him, he felt somewhat better that Maddison was there to support him.

TNR

" Robin, we are going to be late," Tim called as he buttoned up his black shirt. He had spent the better part of the night at the hospital with RJ , and he had gotten off to a slow start. When he did awake , he found his bed empty, and cold. It had been like that for almost three days now. Robin had refused to sleep with him or even talk to him. She would spend every moment either looking at pictures of her son, or by his side at the hospital. It was a rare miracle that she was even home this morning.

He saw her as she came down the stairs, with a disheveled look about her and toting a huge bag. She didn't look like she was dressed for a funeral.

" Why aren't you dressed, Robin?" Tim asked frustrated.

" I'm not going, that's why." Robin replied adroitly.

" Robin, this is Yelina. We have to go."

" I didn't say you couldn't go, Tim. I just said that I'm not going. I'm going to the hospital to see RJ."

" Robin, you can't keep blaming me for this. I didn't pull the trigger," Tim responded angrily.

" I blame you Tim, I do blame you for this. My son is lying in a coma because of what you subjected him to all those years," Robin replied as the tears began to form.

" I'm not going to get into this today with you Robin. I have a friend's funeral to attend. Are you coming or not?"

" I think I made myself clear about my intentions, Timothy. Go."

" Robin,..."

" I said go, Timothy," Robin replied as she stared him down icily.

Tim returned her stare then picked up his jacket, " Fine. I'm gone."

" Might as well, you don't care about him anyway," Robin said as he turned to walk to the door.

Tim stopped and thought to turn around, but put that thought away. He wouldn't dignify that with a response and he didn't feel like he had to explain himself to her. He loved his son and he grieved for him every second, but he didn't feel the need to blame anyone. RJ was a CSI , he knew what dangers awaited him every day he stepped into the lab, just as Tim knew.

Without turning around, Tim said, " I'll be back after the funeral."

When the door opened and slammed, Robin let the tears flow down her face profusely. Nothing would ever be the same between them.

TNR

" Hey, hotshot. I just wanted to come by and see you before Yelina's funeral," Jacinda said as she grabbed RJ's hand. She had stopped by to peek in on him to see if there was any change, but as always, there wasn't. She gazed into his still face and felt the tears as they dropped onto her hand. Just a couple of days ago, they were together and happy. Now , Jacinda faced the possibility of losing him.

" You've got to come out of this RJ. I - I can't live without you. I just get sick at the thought of it. Your parents are having it rough. Your mom blames your dad for this. Wake up , RJ. Please," Jacinda pleaded with him as she squeezed his hand. She gently pushed a strand of hair from his closed eyes and let her hand travel down his face, feeling the stubble that was thickening. How could she go on without this man? She sat there for a moment more , before she glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall, then she kissed him lightly on the forehead as she attempted to let his hand go. She looked down at their hands intertwined and felt the shock as he held on to her. "RJ?"

She looked up to see his eyes open slightly and a small smile on his face. He said something softly and she had to lean in to hear him.

" I love you," RJ whispered as he closed his eyes. Instantly, Jacinda heard the monitors as it recorded a flatline . She felt as his hand lost it's grip on hers and fell limply to his side.

" RJ, no..." Jacinda said as she heard the doors swing open. Nurses and doctors filled the room as they hurried to save him. Jacinda stepped back out of the way and watched with horror as they worked feverishly.

" Ma'am, you can't be in here," a nurse said as she tried to usher Jacinda out the room.

" No, I'm staying," Jacinda said angrily through her tears. If this was his last moment, his last breath, she wanted to be here.The nurse glared at her and then left her. After ten minutes, Jacinda heard the worst words that she could have ever thought.

" Time of death, ten- thirty," the doctor said as he stopped compressions.

Jacinda let out an anguished cry and sunk to the floor as the doctor switched off the monitor and the room got quiet. A nurse helped Jacinda to her feet and she continued to gaze at his lifeless body as the room cleared.

" Can we call someone for you, Miss?" the nurse asked as she glanced at the handsome young man sadly.

" No, I'll do it," Jacinda said as she walked over to him. The nurse sighed softly and took her leave. The young woman needed her time alone with him.

Jacinda lifted a shaky hand to his face and caressed his cheek. No more would she feel his kisses , no more would she feel his touch or hear his voice, his laugh.

"Robert,..." Jacinda said shakily. How could she find the strength to keep going? How would they all find it?

The End

Author's note: I know, bad form for killing RJ, but I have some things in mind for the next part. Let me know what you all think. I already got one bad review , I think I can take more... just be civilized . lol


End file.
